The Monster I have Become
by King of the Fallen
Summary: The night his mother died something in Luka snapped. He rejected even becoming a hero, but how will he react when meeting the greatest hero ever known? Rated for Violence, Language, Mature Content, and some Disturbing Moments.


The Monster I have Become

Disclaimer: I King of the Fallen being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that I do not in any way shape or form own Monster Girl Quest or it's affiliated characters.

Key: "Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Attack"**

*Dragon Tongue*

" _Telepathic Speaking"_

AN: There will be a slight crossover with Skyrim and a few other entertainment mediums. Only a few tidbits here and there like weapon designs and some magic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue: Meeting a TRUE Hero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please all I need is some medicine for my mother" a small boy begged the shop keeper trying to ignore the scorn in the man's eyes.

"Away with you boy, before you spread that plague amongst the rest of us. You'll find no help from me" the man shouted as he held a broom threateningly. The boy fled from the store trying to ignore the distrustful and even angry looks he received from the villagers. He quickly headed to the church hoping that at least the priest would pray with him to Ilias for his mother.

"Please sir, my mother has taken ill, I don't know where else to turn. I beg of you please pray with me, for my mother" he asked the priest only to receive another harsh glare.

"You will find no salvation here boy. Begone before you infect the rest of us with your plague" the priest shouted slamming the doors to the chapel and forcing the boy to leave. Dejectedly he had no choice but to head home. He had no idea what he could tell his mother, but it hurt to have to tell her just how badly he failed.

He approached his home a simple one story wooden cabin that while small, was home. He entered with a sad sigh and walked over to his mothers bedside. She was a beautiful woman with normally lustrous long light brown hair, now dulled from whatever disease had infected her. Her face was stunningly beautiful with high cheekbones and angular features, and calming blue eyes. Her body was to kill for with supple curves and long luscious legs and a trim waist.

"I'm sorry mother, the store was out of medicine, but the priest said they will pray for us" he lied upon seeing his mothers face. He couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her, but that is all he would do if he told her the truth. She simply smiled a knowing smile that all mothers seem capable of pulling off.

"I'm so sorry Luka. Because of me…you had to do something so painful. Don't hate the villagers…they simply…don't know any better. Luka I want you to promise me…promise me you will become a splendid hero" she asked as her breathing slowed, and ultimately stopped. To the eight year old boy time seemed to have frozen. His mother, the only person in the world he had left, was gone. He was now alone. Completely alone in the world, living in a village that would rather see him dead than help him. Something deep within seemed to click into place, something raw and completely unfathomable, something… _primal_ had settled in the pit of his stomach, burning its way through his body.

"Forgive them…after all they did?! All the hardships we went through because of them…all the pain they caused?! You...want me to forgive _THEM_?! I…I can't do that. I can't forgive them. I don't want to forgive them! I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO I JUST WANT YOU BACK" Luka shouted angrily as he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face as he began pounding on the floor in his grief.

That night passed slowly for the young boy. Unable to give his mother a proper send off or even move her body, he was forced to sleep beside her corpse or on the floor. Neither was a pleasant choice, but the floor was at least less…unsettling. Still knowing that you were sleeping near the dead did nothing to quell the feeling within. When sleep finally overtook the exhausted child his dreams were far from soothing.

(Current Dream)

Luka ran from door to door almost perfectly repeating his trek earlier, pleading to each and every villager hoping to find some kind of sympathy or a kind word, even someone who would pray for them. But all he received were the same glares, the same scorn he had dealt with his entire life. It was as he began to feel the same rage as before that something changed. The buildings began to dissolve, and the world itself began to lose all color, until he was standing in a bleach white void.

"What the…" he asked himself as he stared into the nothingness.

"So, you're my heir? Kind of scrawny ain't ya kid" asked a voice from behind him. The owner of the voice was a tall man with short light purple hair that covered his left eye. His face was angular but with a very rugged quality to it and his eyes were the same shade of blue as Lukas own. He wore a simple black shirt with black pants and boots with red fingerless gloves and a black cloak with red trim. At his side was the most grotesque sword Luka had ever seen. It was lumpy with most of the lumps taking the shape of a face writhing in agony. He was tall as well at least 6'3" but his body wasn't overly muscled. He was built for speed over power but lacked none of the latter.

"Who…who are you" asked Luka his curiosity burning at seeing this man who looked so much like _him_.

"Me…well the simplest answer I can give you is I'm your ancestor. People have called me many things over the years, The Worlds Greatest Hero, The Unstoppable Hero, The Raging Tempest, The Man With the Strength of a Mountain, The Serene Swordsman, Hellfire Blade and eventually Angel Killer. But my real name is Heinrich Hein" he said making Luka drop his jaw at seeing his long time idol standing before him. Here was a man who was so strong there were legends ABOUT the legends about him. Here was the Hero who was able to kill a Monster Lord single handed and survive to tell the tale. Though legends said that Ilias graciously took him to Paradise soon after his victory as a reward.

"YOU'RE HEINRICH? By Ilias I…I'm so nervous. You're really here. The legendary Hero…" Luka began babbling as children are wont to do when faced with someone they look up to. Heinrich just laughed at the boys enthusiasm and put his hand upon his head.

"Now now, calm down bouya. How about you tell me your name? After all it's only right I know my own descendants' name" he said quickly quieting Luka.

"Of course how rude of me. I'm Luka, and it's a great honor sir" the boy said with pure admiration in his eyes. Heinrich chuckled at the boys enthusiasm and gave him a pat on the head before his smile dipped and he turned serious.

"I can feel that you're in emotional turmoil right now. Something serious happened, can you tell me what" he asked making Luka look down with a few tears in his eyes. Slowly he told Heinrich everything. From his father abandoning them to start Ilias Kruez, a terrorist organization, to the treatment he and his mother received from the villagers and everything in between leading up to now. By the time he was done he was emotionally exhausted and the face Heinrich was making was one of absolute disgust.

"Even after all this time things have never changed. I swear it's enough to make me despair. I'm especially ashamed of your father, starting an organization whose only purpose is to kill monsters. Has my line fallen so far" he asked sitting down next to Luka shaking his head as he looked over the child sitting next to him. He seemed so lost, with no direction to turn and no one to go to for advice.

"I guess. What…what should I do now?" he asked unsure of what lie ahead of him.

"Well you could travel" Heinrich suggested getting an incredulous look from Luka.

"With monsters attacking every traveler they can get their hands on? I wouldn't last a day out there" he responded.

"I didn't mean now bouya. I meant when you're older, stronger, and have a better head on your shoulders" Heinrich explained with a small chuckle. Luka thought it over and the idea did seem to hold some appeal to him, but there was one question he wanted answered.

"Where would I go" he asked.

"Anywhere, everywhere, it would all be up to you. You could head to a different village and settle down, or you could drift from place to place. You could explore new places, meet new people, dazzle a few ladies, and maybe even meet royalty. There would be no closed doors for you" Heinrich answered allowing his words to spark the imagination of the young child. After all, every boy dreams of adventure, but not all of them actually get to have one.

Luka really started to like the thought of traveling, and that it was given to him by his hero only made things that much better. But like he had said that can wait until later. Right now he had the greatest Hero of all time in front of him. He could have the greatest question in the world answered.

"What's it like in Paradise with Ilias" he asked. It was after all the question every living person wanted to kn…

"I wouldn't know Ilias never took me there" was the answer he received shattering a part of the young boys perception of the world.

"Wha…b-b-but every story about you ends with Ilias taking you into Paradise as a reward for killing the Monster Lord" protested Luka as he looked on in horror. It wasn't right. Heinrich had done the world a great deed, but he wasn't allowed in Paradise? If that were true than who is worthy of such an honor.

"So that's the story she spread? Listen Luka, I want you to pay very close attention. I'm going to tell you a little story, one that will rock the very foundations of your beliefs. Once long ago there was a simple man who had a simple life. He would grow crops and sell them to a nearby town and occasionally draw his trusted sword to practice defending himself in case of an attack, from either monsters or bandits. Then one day after her had finished his sword practice he came across an injured woman. She was a true beauty to behold, long lustrous hair, legs that seemed to go on forever, a trim waist and well proportioned breasts.

The man keeping his eyes out for any possible threat hurriedly came to the woman and inspected her injuries. They were serious wounds and he only had the supplies at his home. So wasting no time he picked her up and carried her all the way to his home, where he treated her wounds. It was later that night as he was finishing making supper that the woman woke up. She tried to move and only succeeded in causing herself pain. The man gently aided her in sitting up and offered her some of his food. The woman however was proud and it injured her pride that she needed the help of someone else, but the gnawing at her belly forced her to accept.

It was many weeks before the woman was able to move on her own power, and during all that time the man did everything he could to help her. They spoke often and it was not long before they had become smitten with each other. But the woman was nervous as well. You see she had kept a secret for all this time. It was six months after the man found her that she could leave, but in truth she didn't want to. She had fallen completely in love with the man as he had her. Finally one night after she could move of her own free will she made a decision. She would divulge her secret to the man and if he could accept her, she would stay with him for all time.

She called him over and had him sit in his favorite chair as she stood in front of him. He knew that she was going to tell him something, something that might break his heart, but he would listen. With a deep breath the woman made her confession. She was actually a Monster. Not just any Monster either, she was a Dragonkin, the rarest breed of them in existence. To prove her claim she let her transformation go and her human limbs changed, they became longer and thicker, the skin changing into scales of the darkest obsidian. A lizard like tail sprouted from her back and black bat like wings from her shoulders. Her face took on more angular, regal shape, but without losing any of its human qualities. By the end of the transformation she was a half a head taller than the man.

She stood there waiting for the screams of fear and hatred. The rage that he would undoubtedly unleash upon this revelation of her deception. But instead of the heartbreak she expected a pair of arms encircled her. Instead of fearing her, he was hugging her. He didn't care that she was a Monster, he just loved her for who she was, and he told her as much. From those simple words the woman had done something she never had before, she cried. Her pride that had never let her do so before became inconsequential compared to her love for the man. Pure joy filled her as the tears of happiness ran down her face.

So Man and Monster lived together for several years, and after many attempts, she finally bore him a child. The man was overjoyed, he would be a father. It didn't even bother him that it would more likely than not be a girl or that she would be a monster like her mother. He was simply happy that his small family was growing. Finally after nine long months, the child was born, and against all odds, it was a boy. A healthy baby boy that kept his father's hair and build but his mothers strength. For a few years they were happy, but then tragedy struck. The monster lord Alipheese the 8th made a declaration that forbade all human and monster relations beyond using them for child birth.

More than twenty came to the families home to kill all three. The fight was arduous, but working together the man and his wife slew their enemies, though it was not without cost. His wife took a fatal blow during the final moments of combat and died in her husband's arms. The rest of the villagers had also seen the fight and thus knew the truth. The man again fought for his family, allowing his son to escape, at the cost of being captured by the towns folk. They held him locked in chains while they deliberated about what to do with him when one man came forward and suggested something so horrible even the most hateful of villagers cringed away from the idea, but in the end agreed.

They threw the man into a prison known throughout the land as The Pit. It was a horrible place held akin to Hell on earth. There were no guards for none were needed. No cells for the entire prison was one big cell. Just a closed off series of tunnels almost a kilometer underground with only a single entrance, straight up. The laws stated that any man who was able to escape from The Pit had earned their freedom, no matter what crime they had committed, no matter how long they had been there, for all that tried failed, and paid with their lives.

The villagers should have just left things well enough alone. They had forgotten an old legend that sometimes when someone was thrown into the Pit, the Pit spit something back out. Something far worse than what originally went in.

Thus the man was sent to the gates of Hell and thrown in without a second thought. For more than a year he was forced to fight off every criminal that came after him. Fight for his very life, day in and day out, and as he fought he grew stronger. He observed the other inmates that tried to escape and watched with a detached sense of boredom as they all failed and paid. But it was as he was watching them that he noticed something each of them had in common. The fear of dying.

He began to wonder if there was more to their failure than a simple lack of strength. As he pondered he considered if he would fear death himself. Upon reaching his conclusion of no, he would never fear death, he decided to try the climb himself. Walking to the wall he ignored as everyone started chanting "Rise, Rise". The man could feel something changing as he climbed, with his fear discarded he began to move faster, more assured. He soon reached the point where failure was almost assured. The point that every man had failed before.

As he stood there images began assaulting his mind. The times he spent with his wife and moonlit night as he watched the stars after a long day in the fields. He remembered everything he had to live for, and with each image fueling him, jumped. Like so many before him had tried to make it to the final ledge that led to freedom he threw himself to the hands of fate…and was rewarded with success.

He had done it. He had escaped Hell on Earth and won his freedom. But there was no celebration in his mind. No reason to cheer as the inmates down below did. He was free, he was stronger than he had ever been, and he was hungry for revenge. Alipheese the 8th was his target, and he would have her blood, or die trying.

So he gathered what little remained of his possessions, hunted down a few things the villagers had taken and took them back, and started out on his journey to avenge his beloved wife. For many weeks he traveled around, sometimes killing the monsters he came across, sometimes sparing their lives. During his travels he came across many people, and many more monsters, and even was able to have civilized conversations with them. Somewhere along the way he started sparing more monsters, leaving others well enough alone, and even helping some of the monsters out of a bind they found themselves in.

Eventually he learned of a power so great that it would undoubtedly allow him to slay the Monster Lord. To learn to use it would be perilous, and he would need to learn to move like the wind, with the strength of the earth, heart calm and flowing like water, with attacks holding the blazing power of fire. After obtaining and mastering this power he strode forth to finish his quest, but truthfully revenge had taken a back seat. Justice, for all the families that had been slaughtered by the now known Black Alice. Mothers and daughters ripped away from their husbands and fathers, whole families slaughtered because of one insane monster.

The battle was…glorious. Two titans clashed, both the strongest their people had. The very continent itself trembled at the ferocity they unleashed. Entire mountains crumbled, valleys opened within the earth. Lakes dried up to nothing and even the weather itself seemed to obey their command as near boiling rain fell from the sky. After almost three full days of nothing but fighting, the man was able to strike a fatal blow upon Black Alice. He had done it. The Monster Lord that had caused the world so much grief had finally been slain. Perhaps it would be possible for the dream he and his wife had always wanted, for humans and monsters to coexist together happily.

It was then that Ilias showed herself to the man, congratulating him on his impressive feat. She offered him a place with her in paradise, all he would need to do was spend the remainder of his days killing the monsters he found. It was like a bolt of lightning struck him, and he realized there was more than just Black Alice to blame. Ilias herself stood in the way of he and his wifes' dream. With a heavy heart, for he knew he would not survive, he committed the gravest sin imaginable. The man turned his blade on Ilias, and swore an oath on his very blood, he would fight her unto the bitter end. He would not allow her to destroy everything he hoped to accomplish.

Ilias sent her legions against him, and he fought. Using a blade gifted to him by a gracious monster after sparing her life he tore through the army like a knife through warm butter. Angel after angel fell before his blade. Time and again they charged him, and time and again they were repelled. Repelled by one man. One man who through whispers of the angels was being known as unstoppable. Finally Ilias herself grew fed up with the failure of her people, she took to battle herself.

The battle was over in an instant. The man, as powerful as he was, was only human. He had reached his limit after the battle with Black Alice, and only an iron will kept him from succumbing to his injuries. Ilias who was fresh, and many times more powerful than Black Alice was able to strike him down, with one blow. As punishment for turning his blade against her, she took his soul and sealed it away into a vault created solely for him, but there was more to it than that. His soul would slowly be corrupted and destroyed by the energies surrounding the vault. After a thousand years of torment, he would forever be unable to see his wife. Even death could not reunite the two of them, though all was not lost.

The son, had survived everything and had been able to go into hiding. He alone knew the truth of what happened, and the sacrifice his father had made in the name of coexistence. It was a secret he took to his grave, not even his wife or children knew, though he did pass along a dream. One he inherited from his father and mother, a dream that has been passed down the line for generations skipping a generation here or there, all the way down to you. Thus ends the tale, of the TRUE story, of Heinrich Hein" Heinrich finished with a sigh. It was an abridged version, the full tale would take days to properly recount, and there were details that should not be made mention of around a child as young as Luka. But for all intents and purposes it did what he wanted, it told the truth.

Luka for his part could only gape in awe and wonder of the tale. There was everything needed for a grand adventure all rolled into one. But as enamored as he was with the story he did not miss the implications of what Heinrich was trying to tell him. Ilias was not the sparkly loving deity she made herself out to be, not all monsters were bad, it was better to give up on revenge and instead do something for the RIGHT reasons, a seemingly insurmountable obstacle was often easier when looked at from a different perspective, and of course love holds no boundaries. It was these lessons that he began to take to heart, and helped him come to a decision that would change the very course of history.

"Heinrich, sir, would…" he trailed off suddenly nervous. It was difficult to ask, especially when his intentions could be misconstrued.

"What's on your mind bouya, I can't answer a question you don't ask" Heinrich chuckled good naturedly. Truthfully he already knew what the boy wanted, it was written all over his face. However he needed the conviction to ask for himself. Life wouldn't just hand you everything, you had to take the initiative.

Taking a deep breath, Luka fell to his knees and bowed his forehead touching the ground.

"PLEASE TEACH ME" he shouted. There was silence, then a small chuckle was heard. Slowly it turned into a raucous belly laugh. Luka felt like he just wanted to crawl under a rick and die. Heinrich, his IDOL, thought he was so pathetic that the idea of training him was nothing more than a joke. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

"Well said bouya. I like the spunk you have there. I'll train you. In fact, I'll train you to be the biggest badass this land has ever seen" Heinrich declared with conviction derailing Lukas' self deprecation and pity.

"Y-y-you will" he asked disbelief coloring his voice as hope shined in his eyes. Heinrich kneeled down and place a single hand on Lukas' shoulder a fatherly smile on his face as his eyes shone with pride, something Luka had never received from his own father.

"Of course I will. I can tell, your intentions are pure and your heart is in the right place. You want an adventure like I had, but you need to be strong to do it. Well I'll help you there" he said to Luka just before the boy launched himself at him shouting repeated thanks.

"You boys wouldn't be planning on something without me now would you" a female voice asked from behind them. Luka was shocked that another person had invaded his dreams. Heinrich on the other hand looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He had recognized that voice. He knew that voice as well as his own, and it brought tears to his eyes simply hearing it. He never thought he would get to hear that voice again.

He turned with Luka still in his arms and faced the voice. It was a stunningly beautiful woman with curves in all the right places, and hair as black as a starless night. She stood about a head taller than Heinrich, with a beautiful angular face, petit nose with kissable lips and eyes that shone like diamonds. Her ears were similar to the fins of a fish. Her arms and legs were covered in snake like scales of dark obsidian with a lizard like tail sprouting from just above a pert derriere, and on her back were large bat like wings. She wore only a simple brown leather tunic that extended to her upper thighs like a dress. A smirk adorned her face as she looked at the two who held gob smacked faces.

"Tiamat" Heinrich whispered, as tears fell freely as he gazed upon the visage he had not seen for centuries. Immediately he ran forward and grabbed her in the tightest hug he possibly could before planting a kiss upon her luscious lips.

"Oh Heinrich" she whispered back, tears flowing down her own face as she held him to her bosom happily.

"I thought I would never see you again, my love" he said before breaking down into sobs as he clutched onto the form of his long missed wife. Luka just seemed to bask in the love the two radiated, from and for each other.

'This…this is what a father and mother should feel like' he thought as the warmth of the love overcame him. Tiamat making him feel as if his mother never died, and Heinrich as though he had a true father. All felt right in the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, there is just something about the feeling of a freshly finished fic. It almost brings a tear to my eye…if my tear ducts weren't shriveled and dried out. Yeah I did another one, and fucked with the past, you wanna fight about it. Yeah I made a new appearance for Heinrich, why? Because I fucking wanted to that's why. Luka about to become the biggest badass of the universe, and earn, that's right bitches I said EARN, himself a massive harem of bodacious beauties both Monster and Human. Hope you enjoyed this first chap, and tell me what you think. Oh just so you know, flames will be fed to Salamander making her that much more powerful for Luka.


End file.
